The Truth Within
by Ghiralee15
Summary: Ruben Victoriano has always been a morbid person. This is a series of One-Shots describing how he got to be the man- the evil, cold minded scientist he was made out to be by the events that forever scar his body and mind. They're not in any specific order. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1 - AlterEgo

A/N: Hello and welcome to my 'info-fic', if you may, The Truth Within! So, this is a series of one-shots, describing what happened in the gruesome yet intriguing events of the life of Ruben Victoriano, better known as Ruvik. The first chapter is about how the AlterEgos were made in Ruvik's mind. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Evil Within, including characters, plot or the overall game.

Chapter 1: AlterEgo

It was early morning. Ruben, with all the wound dressings off of his terribly burned body, went to the shower that the hospital provided during his stay. He ran the cool water and stepped under it. His body automatically adjusted to the temperature, his hypothalamus failing to do it's job in regulating his body temperature. The hospital provided so many things like a bedroom, a workroom and private services. Today was the first day of testing for the STEM device. It was his first big accomplishment that he would be recognized by. But he didn't want the public to know who he was yet. To remain unknown by the public was easy, but to remain unseen by the public was unyielding. He turned off the cool water and dried himself carefully, being sure not to snag his skin. He stepped out of the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He looked at his nude body in disgust. he had a nice body, muscular and lean. The burns he wore were like the crown upon a king, they'd follow him in life and even in death. he dressed the wounds hastily, tired of looking at the eternal and haunting memory of that day. He pulled his clothing over his body, the pure white button-up shirt sliding over his arms with ease and the black dress pants completing the outfit. he slid on his dress shoes and opened the door. The hallways were empty accept for one figure that rounded the corner quickly. he gave chase in curiosity. When he rounded the corner, the figure stepped inside a door. He walked towards it and stepped inside, seeing his lab partner, Marcelo Jimenez, in his white lab coat. He turned around, a smile on his aged face.

"Ruben, you're up early, aren't you?" Ruben walked towards the man's side and strode with him to the STEM room, otherwise known as the testing room.

"I couldn't wait to start the testing, Jimenez. it's come to my knowledge that we have new subjects, correct?' He asked. Jimenez held the door for Ruben as he stepped inside the room. He saw multiple people unconscious and on multiple separate beds. They were all wearing the white hospital uniform with the little, black logo on the chest.

"Oh, believe me when I say this, Ruben, I was almost **desperate** to start." Ruben laughed at the man's comment and walked over to one of the subjects. It was a boy, in his teens, lying there, his skin pale and flushed. His lips were a deep red and chapped.

"Who are the subjects we're using, Marcelo?" he asked, stroking the boy's onyx hair.

"Um.. I believe that these are the patients from A-7."

'DID subjects? dissociative identity disorder?" Jimenez nodded. "I don't think that this will work, Marcelo. Maybe something with one personality?"

"Nonsense, Ruben! It's perfectly fine, It's perfectly fine, it will work!" He urged. Ruben shook his head and poured water on the boy's head. He gasped awake and started flailing. He stepped away from the boy as he continued to spasm. He calmed down after a while allowing Ruben to grab him. He was a panting mess in his arms as he was placed into a cell. He placed the electrode into the base of his neck, making him scream. He flailed vigorously making the electrode dive further into his neck. Ruben held him down, already knowing that it was too late. He was dead. A small wave of grief washed over him as one tear pricked at the corner of his eye. He sniffled slightly, inhaling the cold and dry air. Marcelo put a hand on Ruben's numb shoulder in condolence. He walked to another subject's table and repeated the same process as earlier.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sadist

Chapter 2: Sadist

"Here, Marcelo." The younger man offered a piece of paper with a couple of numbers on it. Jimenez looked at the parchment in wonder. "This is the combination to the safe. If you have any papers to add to the research, here's the combination." He took the paper with slight hesitance and slipped it into his coat pocket. He smiled a false grin a Ruben stepped out of the room. Exactly what he was waiting for: a slip-up. Ruben got too comfortable with him when he should have left well enough alone. He did this to himself and sooner or later, he would regret it. He threw his research away, burned it all because of that little piece of paper with meaningless numbers.

_"Than you, Ruben..."_ Jimenez though. He looked towards the safe on the table. "33-24-18.." The safe opened with a vintage creak. The entire safe was half-way full with diagrams, all of them on the brain. He took out the first quarter of the papers and scattered them all of the table. He looked at the diagrams, al of them of the different sections and lobes. He smiled mischievously. _"__Thank you, Ruben..."_ he thought grimly. The door suddenly opened and in came his burned partner.

"Marcelo, I forgot someth-.." He saw the mischievous smile on his face. "Reading the papers, are we?" Ruben walked over to his desk and picked up the briefcase he left.

"Yes. I just wanted to see how much you've done so far." Jimenez muttered, his head buried in the papers. "I must say, Ruben," he looked at the younger male, "I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Marcelo. I appreciate it." Ruben opened the door once more and strode to his chambers. It was late and tomorrow had to be productive. They had a deadline to meet, and it wasn't that far away.

The next day was beautiful. Ruben had woken up to the scarlet sun and buttered croissants brought in on the courtesy of Jimenez. He took his croissant with black coffee with sugar, soothing music by Debussy, and the daily paper. He took his time, considering the hour and the beauty of the world outside. The morning sun gave everything such a marvelous color. He opened the window, letting in the warm, summer air. He took his shower, and dressed himself. He went into the workroom, seeing it a mess. Well, wasn't that a spoiler. He immediately went to his safe to see that it was empty. Jimenez burst into the room, his face looking as if he was previously panicking.

"Marcelo, where's the research?" Ruben asked gravely. His voice was low and raspy and grim, almost lifeless.

"That's why the room's a mess- I can't find it!" Ruben closed his eyes, trying to keep the storming rage under wraps.

"You **LOST **IT?!" He screamed, scaring Marcelo, making him fall on his backside on the dusty floor. "You impudent fool! That was ALL I HAD!" He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him above his own head, single-handed.

"Ru..vik.. Stop-!" Jimenez pleaded, choking on his own tongue. Ruvik? Where'd that come from? He seemed to agree with the new name. It had a nice ring to it and it was less of a mouthful to say Ruben Victoriano. He looked the man in the eyes, a grim smirk on his face. Jimenez's own eyes started to close, the world fading to black and dots crossing his vision. Ruvik dropped him like a rag-doll. He saw something in his head as he dropped the older man. A man in chains was all he could see. He placed his hand on his head as Jimenez fell into a fit of coughing.. Ruvik walked away from the man on the floor. The man in chains started to get more defined, and armored. A cage with spikes covered his face and.. a chainsaw was in his hands.

**'That's an interesting figure..'** He thought, opening the door and leaving a petrified Jimenez on the floor.


End file.
